Jellal x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Jellal is happy with his beloved (y/n), but the past still haunts him. Can (y/n) convince him that the past does not define him? Rated M for smut.


**You're my light**

_He was a sinner...yes, that's what he was. The cause of so much death and destruction._

_He didn't deserve this man's kindness, his friendship, his love. And yet, how could he reject the one thing that made his life bearable? How could he reject the light that saved him from the dark? How could he ever reject his beloved (y/n)?_

Jellal was pulled from his thoughts by his lover; (y/n), with his mesmerizing (e_c) eyes, his (h_c), and the way that his smile always melted Jellal's heart...(y/n) was truly something special. But why did he choose to be with someone as tainted as Jellal?

(y/n) picked up on his concern, and kissed him gently, with those perfect lips of his, that always seemed to erase all of the doubts within Jellal's mind.

"Are you still thinking about your past?" (y/n) asked bluntly.

Jellal was slightly taken aback by the boldness behind those words, but averted his gaze, a silent affirmation that (y/n) was correct.

(y/n) sighed softly, and took Jellal's hands in his own.

"The past is in the past, dear." he said, lifting his lover's head, and smiled, breathtaking as usual.

"You know that I love you, Jellal." (y/n) continued, with an unusual seriousness.

"I will always love you. Your past does not define you. You've already repented for your sins. What do I have to do to prove that you're a good person, Jellal? I'll pour my heart out, and submit to you, as many times as it takes for you to realize that you're already forgiven."

(y/n)'s words touched Jellal's heart, and he kissed his lover passionately; Sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth, exploring the wet cavern thoroughly, he could feel nothing but pure desire, and pleasure. (y/n) really loved him, and he really loved (y/n). And he was right; What else did he need? He had the best thing in the world, right here in his embrace. He would be a fool if he took it for granted any longer.

"You're right, as always, (y/n). And tonight onwards, I won't let my past define me anymore. I have you now, and that's all I need."

With that, they both retreated to the bedroom; It was going to be quite a passionate night.

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered across the floor, loud moans of pleasure could be heard echoing throughout the bedroom, and the bed was creaking from the intensity of the two lovers.

Jellal was certainly not lacking when it came to sexual escapades, especially not tonight.

(y/n) was completely lost in the pleasure, and Jellal was going to great lengths to pleasure them both.

As he thrusted fast and hard inside (y/n), he completely lost himself in the moment; No thinking, no pondering, just pleasuring himself and his lover.

"F-faster, Jellal! Harder, fuck me harder!" (y/n) pleaded, and Jellal complied, pulling out until only the tip was in, before thrusting back in hard.

Thrusting harder and faster inside (y/n), he placed his hands on either side of (y/n), and nearly pounded him into the bed.

After a few minutes of thrusting and pounding, Jellal hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure, and let out a loud moan of pure pleasure.

Taking this as a sign, Jellal grinned, and started pounding into (y/n) faster, hitting that spot every time, leaving (y/n) a panting mess, gasping and moaning louder by the minute.

Sensing his lover was getting close, Jellal reached over and started stroking (y/n)'s member, sending him over the edge, releasing his load all over Jellal's hand.

Feeling his lover clench around him, Jellal was getting painfully close to his own release, but was determined to keep going.

Thrusting faster and harder, Jellal simply couldn't hold it back anymore, and released inside (y/n), riding out his orgasm, before slowly pulling out, allowing his semen to run out of his lover.

He collapsed onto the bed, and pulled his lover close to him, as they both breathlessly shared a short, but sweet, kiss.

After regaining his breath, Jellal smiled wide at (y/n), and showered his face with kisses, leaving the male flustered.

"I love you, (y/n); You're my light. As long as I have you, I couldn't care less about my past. Because all I want, is to be with you, for the rest of our lives."

(y/n) smiled mischievously at Jellal. "Did you just propose to me?"

***Fluffy time skip of pure love***

Three months passed, and they were happily married.

The wedding was extravagant and beautiful, as Jellal made sure to make everything perfect.

The honeymoon was, needless to say, just as lovely.

And so, here they were now.

_A lifetime of death and destruction; a life plagued with misdeeds, calamity, and chaos._

_And now, I have a whole future ahead of me. And it's all thanks yo my light, my beloved (y/n). I never thought it would be possible, but...I just know we will finally have a happy ending._

"I love you, Jellal." (y/n) said gleefully, kissing his precious lover.

"I love you too, (y/n). And I always will."

And so, Jellal and (y/n) lived happily forever after, together at all times.

Life is a lot better, when you have someone to share it with.

**The End**


End file.
